GENDER BENDER IN REVERSE
by ULYFERAL
Summary: A mishap at Pumadyne has Ulera Feral taking an unexpected trip to another dimension. A kind of jump off story based on my Dimensional Gender Bender world.
1. Chapter 1

**GENDER BENDER IN REVERSE**

Chapter 1: "What do you mean, who am I?"

_Author's Note: While rereading my Dimensional Gender-Bender story it got me thinking...what would happen if one of the characters from the dimension Chance and Jake visited came to their world. A few stories are doing that but with the Dark SWAT Kats universe. This story will be based on the dimension where the sexes were switched. Hope you like it___** EDIT: Since some found this hurried a bit, I altered the end. Hope its better received.**

_DIMENSION X..._

It was turning out to be a fairly routine day. Paperwork, meetings, and the occasional call out that were quickly taken care of by her enforcers, and not that pesky pair of vigilantes. She thought she might actually be getting off on time and perhaps check out that new club. She really needed a little down time.

The omegas had been giving the city a hard time over the past couple of months. Add in the weird visit from an alternate world's SWAT Kats and it had been a troublesome time for all. Though she had to admit, with two pairs of vigilantes out there they had been able to bring in two very powerful omegas so that they now had a bit of a break allowing her to even think about a night out.

As she was putting her desk in order and looking forward to leaving on time, her plans were ruined again by an urgent call from Pumadyne. Sighing in defeat, she summoned her nephew and headed for the chopper pad.

Arriving at Pumadyne within minutes of the call, Commander Feral stepped out of her chopper and, followed by her nephew, hurried for the entrance. They were met by the director of the facility, Dr. Dan Ferson.

"What's the problem?" She asked without preamble.

"Our research lab for quantum theory was broken into. The culprit seems to have got away but left chaos in their wake." Dr. Ferson said grimly as he led them to a heavily secured elevator. He gestured for them to enter.

"What kind of damage was done?" Feral asked pulling out a notepad from her coat.

"Mainly, computers crashed, files stolen, that sort of thing. Thankfully the Quantum Accelerator wasn't disturbed." Dr. Ferson told her.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "A quantum what?"

"Quantum Accelerator. It's an experiment to prove there are other universes and dimensions with worlds very like our own." He explained briefly. "We know they exist since Dark Kat uses the principle to send her minions where she wants them through dimensional black holes. But what we're trying to do here is to provide further proof on the subject."

"I could have provided you that!" Feral snorted in disgusted amusement. "We recently had visitors from another dimension."

Dr. Ferson looked at her in shock. "And you never told anyone???" He blurted in annoyance.

"Didn't think of it at the time. Had no dealings with them. If you want to know anything more about them ask the SWAT Kats." Feral said dismissively. "Now let's see the damage." She told him as they left the elevator and he led them to a very thick door.

Still frowning angrily, Dr. Ferson keyed in a code and stepped back. The thick door very slowly opened enough for them to gain entry.

When she stepped into the huge room, all she saw was a big ring of metal standing to one side of the room. Thick cables ran from it to a computer/work room behind a shield wall. Dr. Ferson led them to the control room and pointed out the damages and had his scientists explain what had been done.

"And you are certain no damages were done to your project?" Feral asked pointing to the huge ring.

"We haven't activated it since this happened, perhaps we should." The head scientist of the project mused.

"Might as well, Thomas. Are we safe enough standing here?" Dr. Ferson asked.

"Yes sir! Give me ten minutes to warm Quantum Accelerator up." Dr. Thomas said as he began the sequence to start up the device.

Feral and her nephew watched as an eerie swirl of energy with lightning flashing through could be seen in the portal. They could feel their fur rise from the static energy the machine produced.

"Well everything seems alright!" Dr. Thomas declared in relief as he prepared to shut it down.

In that next instance, all hell broke out. Amongst the scientist was one who was not who he pretended to be. He had managed to insinuate himself onto the project and now all his plans were falling apart. He needed to get out of here before Feral did a more thorough background check on them all. He pulled out a strange looking device that resembled a simple flashlight with a heavier than a normal barrel.

He fired it on the scientists at the console and the enforcers. He managed to knock out the scientists but missed the pair of enforcers. Lt. Feral had dropped to the floor and now used that position to knock the impostor off his feet. His weapon discharged at the ceiling bringing down tiles and debris.

Commander Feral managed to jerk out of the way by stepping outside the shielded area. Unfortunately, that was the wrong move to make as she felt the energies from the portal try to pull her in. Quickly trying to step back behind the barrier she was hit by someone trying to leave.

He had finally managed to knock Lt. Feral out with his weapon as they wrestled on the floor. Jumping to his feet he rushed out of the protective area and into Commander Feral. His forward motion sent them both toward the seething energies of the portal which sucked them in.

_DIMENSION Y..._

They didn't even have time to scream before they landed rather brutally on the other side. A group of scientists standing behind a similar protective shield, gaped at the entrance of the pair.

"Who the heck are they and how did they get here?" Dr. Sahara said in shock to no one in particular.

"I don't know sir, but we better shut the portal down before anything else decides to come through," A worried technician said.

"Check the spacial coordinates before you do. We may have to send these two back!" Dr. Sahara warned. The tech nodded and made a note then initiated shut down of the portal.

Minutes later the device was dark and the room silent. Feral got slowly to her feet as did the impostor. Dr. Sahara came around the shield and confronted them as his techs contacted security.

"Might I ask who you are?" He asked.

Shaking her ringing head, Feral blinked in confusion. She looked around quickly then back at the scientist in front of her it looked like she had never left so his question was odd. The impostor frowned, looked around but kept silent.

"What do you mean, who am I?" She demanded. "I was here the whole time when this creep shoved me through that thing."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you just came through our portal and we've never seen you before though you are wearing an enforcer uniform." Dr. Sahara said in surprise as he took a good look at their unexpected visitors.

The door to the lab opened and a group of security officers rushed in.

"Sir, what happened here?" The leader asked briskly eyeing the two strangers.

"We seem to have unexpected guests that have arrived through our just opened portal. I was asking the female who she was." He told them.

Feral looked horrified and whipped around to look at the now dark portal. "Kat's Alive! We're in another dimension?" She asked turning back and demanding an answer from the scientist.

"Apparently, ma'am." Dr. Sahara acknowledged the truth of the matter.

She stood there stunned, her mind reeling then she had a sinking feeling, "Uhm, you wouldn't happen to have a male Commander Feral here, would you?"

Looking surprised the security officer answered, "Yes we do!"

"Oh God! What were the odds I would end up in the other SWAT Kat's realm?" She asked of no one in particular.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Sahara asked puzzled.

"About a month ago, some male SWAT Kats came into my dimension. I didn't interact with them much but my SWAT Kats, who are female by the way, apparently helped them return to... I'm guessing...that could be here? Uhm... that's if your SWAT Kats are male? I think I'm getting a headache." She said in resignation.

"By what you're saying, do I take it you are a female version of Commander Feral?" Dr. Sahara asked cautiously in growing excitement.

"Yeah, that would be right. My name is Ulera Feral, Chief Enforcer of Megakat City." She said flatly.

"That is amazing!" Dr. Sahara said jubilantly then toned himself down when he saw the flash of irritation in her gold eyes. "Ahhh...excuse me Commander. I know this is terrible for you but it's an incredible scientific breakthrough for us and in answer to your question, we do have male SWAT Kats. They could be the ones you met or you could be in yet another dimension. There's no way to know for sure until we ask our SWAT Kats." He told her.

"I'm not sure it really matters and I'm glad you think this is such a breakthrough." She said blandly. "But excuse me if I say, I don't really care and would like to go home, please."

"I don't!" The impostor shouted, having been momentarily forgotten by everyone during the excitement, and barreled through the startled security team. He fired his peculiar weapon at the ones trying to stop him. The chase was on with the impostor knocking out Kats and creating chaos in his wake.

Unfortunately for his pursuers, the impostor knew his way around Pumadyne very well and though he was in another dimension, he found nothing that different. Using his escape plan he'd set into motion months before, he eluded his chasers and managed to make it outside. He took one of the security vehicles that routinely left their keys in the ignition and raced to the gate. He pushed the sedan to nearly top speed and plowed it through the security gate and raced off, quickly disappearing before anyone could mount a pursuit.

Standing near the ruined gate, displaced Commander Ulera Feral clenched her fists in futile anger. "Crud!" She said, seething inside. She turned to the head of security and snarled, "I can't go back now until I catch that creep and take him back for justice on my world."

"We're very sorry, Commander. We'll get a hold of our Commander and have him put out an APB for the guy. You'd better wait here until he arrives so that you can give him a description." The head security guy told her unhappily.

"Oh sure! It's not like I have anywhere else to go!" She snarled bitterly as she reluctantly followed the security leader back to his office.

She dropped into a chair in the rather cramped office and brooded. 'What a day this is turning out to be,' she thought bitterly.

In very little time, Commander Ulysses Feral arrived at Pumadyne. Dr. Sahara had met him at the door and briefed him on what had happened. His eyes narrowed in disbelief until he stepped into the security office and stared in shock at his near double.

The sound of a deep voice and then the appearance of a huge, powerful looking tom made Ulera jump to her feet. She and Ulysses stared at each other in shock.

'Wow! What a hunk!' Was her first coherent thought her next was, "Is that how I look as a male?'

'Kat's Alive! Is that what I look like as a she-kat?' His mind fumbled in amazement as he began to accept that maybe Dr. Sahara wasn't a loon after all. Just when he thought this city just couldn't get any weirder something like this has to happen.

"Uhm, Hi! Names Ulera. I hear we are in the same business." She said inanely, her voice going husky and sticking her paw out to shake his.

He blinked a little trying to get his mind back on track as he reached out to shake her paw. It was surprisingly firm and strong. He said gruffly, "Pleased to meet you. Sorry you're in this mess! Let me get a report of what happened then I can take you to Enforcer Headquarters and we'll get a search going for your missing criminal."

"Certainly," She said aloud but in her head she said, 'Don't hurry on my account' Her body tightening at the way he moved. 'Ohh, I really shouldn't be thinking such things at a time like this but, I haven't had a tom as fine as that in a looong while.' She thought hotly then sighed in resignation. 'Get your mind out of the bedroom and back on planning how I'm going to catch that creep and take him back.' She chided herself.

Some twenty minutes later, Ulysses Feral was leading his female double out the doors and to his sedan.

"Are you hungry?" He asked politely.

"Yes! It was quitting time when all this mess happened. Come to think of it...what is the time of day here?" She asked noticing for the first time how light it was out the windshield.

"It's shy of lunch time. This is going to mess with your body clock a bit." He said ruefully.

"Something always does." She sighed.

"Isn't that the truth," He agreed, grinning in commiseration. He quickly navigated them through the midday traffic and arrived at Enforcer Headquarters some ten minutes later.

He escorted her to his office garnering stunned and bewildered looks from his enforcers as they crossed the lobby to the elevator. At his door he gestured her in.

She looked around and for the first time saw the differences between their worlds. His office was rather stark with few pieces of furniture beyond his imposing desk on a pedestal. In her office, she had a similar desk but had a conversation area to one side and many plants plus an aquarium.

"I'll order us lunch. Is a roasted tuna sandwich and milk alright with you?" Feral asked as he made for his desk phone.

"Sounds good, thank you!" She said heading for the huge windows. The view was exactly like her own and that was just creepy. She bet he was as skeptical as she when it came to things like other dimensions, unfortunately, they now knew it was indeed possible. She would have been happier not having her face rubbed into it not once but twice now. She sighed and went to sit in one of his chairs, preparing herself to give him her report on the incident.


	2. Chapter 2

**GENDER BENDER IN REVERSE**

Chapter 2: Spies in Duplicate

After answering the last question during her report of the incident that had landed her here, she couldn't resist saying, "Don't you just hate it when the impossible keeps happening? Just when you think you've gotten your world figured out and know how to handle the crap that gets thrown at you then something like this happens to throw all that out the window. It's enough to make you want to throw up!" She groused.

Ulysses couldn't help but smile in commiseration at that blunt assessment of their situation.

"I couldn't agree with you more! The worst thing I've dealt with that I could really do without is magic and this comes in a strong second!" He said shaking his head.

"Oh yes! I do have to agree with you there. Magic!" She made a grimace of distaste. "There is no defense against magic and I would be truly happy if I never saw any of it again. I don't like feeling helpless and magic insures that I do every time."

"I feel the same but the Pastmaster makes sure I can't forget!" Ulysses said with a scowl.

"What is he?" Ulera asked curiously.

"A dead wizard from the past who keeps showing up here with dinosaurs or flying dragons to change our world to resemble his former one and kidnaping the deputy mayor every time as well. Haven't figured out why he's so fascinated by her." He said in some confusion.

"Sounds like a nasty creature indeed. Mine's a female sorceress named Dark Kat who can make portals between dimensions appear at will where she sends her ugly little minions through to rob and kidnap. She's apparently immortal and isn't happy living in the present modern world." She told him.

"How interesting! We have a Dark Kat too but he's a seven foot mutant Kat whose a techno genius and is always trying to find ways to take over the city. Why he wants it with all its problems is beyond me." He said with a snort.

"Seems we both have a city under siege by the super weirdos that have nothing better to do than try and take over the world. We spend far too much of our time fighting a defensive war rather than an offensive one. I really wish I could permanently put away some of them. Then there's that pair of bothersome vigilantes to contend with as well. My life is far too stressful at times." Ulera sighed in resignation.

"You too, heh! I'd like to string those two up by their tails if it weren't for the fact they do have a way of taking out the powerhouses with few loss of life, if not property, which they are forever racking up the bills for that the city must raise taxes to repair." He sighed in disgust.

"Oh yes, that too!" She gave a humorless chuckle.

They were silent for a bit, each thinking about the similarities in their worlds and how odd it was to speak to someone who knew exactly what it was like to be the Chief Enforcer.

"You know it feels kind of nice to be able to talk to someone who understands the same things I go through trying to protect this city." Ulysses mumured thoughtfully, looking at her.

Ulera smiled warmly. "I was just thinking the same thing. Now that's a bit eery in itself. Except for our sexes and our slightly different viewpoints we could be twins." She observed, feeling a bit weird about that.

Ulysses grimaced a little at that comment. He felt the same and that was too odd for him to pursue any longer. Time to get down to business.

"Finding your runaway spy in this city isn't going to be easy. I'll have you give a description to a sketch artist and distribute it to all shifts and hope someone sees him." He said briskly.

"Understood!" She agreed then halted when a thought struck her. "Uh, not to be paranoid, but how do we know you don't have the same problem brewing in your project's group of scientists? I'd like to hope my situation was confined to my world but considering how close alike our worlds are..." She trailed off at the look of dawning horror on the male's face.

"Kat's Alive! If we have a spy as well it may be too late to stop them. I wonder if it's possible that the spy on our world is female? Ohh, this is just getting far too strange but I can't ignore that it is a possibility. I'd better have their project manager to a security check again and hope we are just being paranoid. If we're not then your spy could very well hook up with our spy." Ulysses said grimly as he reached for the phone on his desk.

Ulera watched him as he quickly got a security search going. She was afraid they may be looking at a bigger mess than they had first thought. One that had crossed dimensions.

In a seedier part of town, a stranger was heading for an address he hoped would be the same as the one he'd left on his world. He had already abandoned the vehicle he'd used to escape Pumadyne and had been hoofing it for an hour now.

Another half hour's walk and he arrived at a rather run down apartment building. He went through the dilapidated entry way and headed for the stairs avoiding the elevator. Reaching the top floor he turned to a door next to the stairs. Knocking loudly he prepared to give a spiel about looking for someone. There was no response to his knock so taking a chance, he pulled out his key for his own apartment and tried it on the door in front of him.

To his pleased surprise it worked. He quickly opened the door and slipped inside. It was gloomy as he walked down the small hallway to the living area, the ragged curtains were closed tight. Quickly and professionally he searched the apartment. When he was done, a grim smile played upon his lips. 'Well, well...things are definitely looking up.' He thought as he made himself a sandwich and prepared to wait for the occupant of the apartment to show up.

To his surprise, the wait wasn't as long as he had anticipated and he had a feeling he wasn't going to like the reason why, when the door to the apartment opened with a bang and then shut hard. A voice was muttering angrily as it came down the hall and into the living room.

He had a moment to study the hard eyed older female that hurried into the room and halted in shock at his presence.

"You!" She snarled in anger. "It's because of you I was discovered before I could take the plans for that portal."

"So nice to meet you too!" He drawled sardonically as he stood up to greet her.

Her eyes narrowed in fury, "They are on to me, no doubt from that double of Commander Feral and I have to leave quicky before they arrive. I don't know what your plans are and I don't care. I suggest you hightail it out of here as well." She snapped as she headed for her room and an already prepacked bag that she began to add other items to.

He watched her from the doorway. "I want to go with you. I probably already know where you're going anyway." He said carefully. This female was his only way out of here since his stash was on his own world and he had nothing but what was in his pockets right now.

She paused a moment to stare at him coldly.

"Two can plan better than one on escaping temporarily. I didn't come away empty handed as you did. I have a micro chip with the data on it. For your assistance in helping me return to my world, I'll be happy to share it with you." He bargained with her.

"Why should I trust you?" She asked suspiciously.

"You can't! No more than I can trust you but we are in the same situation for exactly the same reason. It doesn't matter that I'm not from this dimension, everything except sexes has been the same so I see no problem with my original plans working." He said bluntly.

She felt time passing them by and knew the enforcers would be here very soon. Deciding to trust this stranger for the time being, she nodded and hurriedly finished her packing. He followed her as they ran down the stairs to her vehicle. Tossing her bag in the backseat, she jumped into the driver's seat and started the car. He quickly got in the passenger side and had barely buckled his seat belt before she had them racing down the street.

Not more than fifteen minutes later, the enforcers lead by Feral and his dimensional counterpart screeched to a halt before the apartment building. Racing up the stairs they reached the apartment only to find its door open and its occupant quite obviously gone.

"Crap! I bet we missed them by only minutes." Ulera hissed in frustration voicing what Ulysses' growl of anger conveyed.

Turning to his Sergeant and second in command, he barked, "Find out if Tamora Sanders has a car registered to her and put out an APB with her description immediately."

They nodded in obedience and quickly left to follow orders.

"You're betting your imposter was here as well?" He asked, grumbling at her.

"Aren't you? Your city is a carbon copy of ours except for the gender difference. It stands to reason this is his apartment in my city so it makes sense he would join up with her to double his chances of returning with the stolen data back through the portal. I don't really think he plans to abandon what he'd worked hard to get to stay here." She said grimly.

"Unfortunately, you make a lot of sense. That means they will try to get back into Pumadyne and that will be the only way we're going to be able to capture them." He said in reluctant agreement.

"Yeah! You're right. This is a very big city and they can hide out in it for as long as they need to so planning a trap at Pumadyne is the only option. I hope they don't plan to wait a long time. I don't like being away from my world too long." Ulera said unhappily.

"I don't blame you there. I can offer you quarters at Enforcer Headquarters until you can go home again and I'm sure we can find you some clothes for off hours. We have an emergency fund that will supply you with a little cash so that you can purchase the personal items you may need as well." He told her as they went back outside and climbed into his vehicle.

"Thanks! I really appreciate that. I might even find something I wouldn't in my world and perhaps we can trade information. It's quite possible we've developed things you don't use here and vice versa." She said trying to make the best of her situation.

"That's a great idea. While my enforcers scour the city for our missing spies, why don't we get you settled then I'll take you out for dinner and we can talk." Ulysses offered as he pulled in front of headquarters.

"I'd like that! Thank you!" She said as she followed him back into the building.

Their first stop was at the Quartermaster's office where she was given a key to one of the temporary apartments in the building then she was given a pair of grey sweatpants and a pair of black with three white t-shirts with the enforcer logo on them as well as a pair of tennis shoes.

From there, Ulysses took her to the Paymaster where she was given enough cash to see her through a week. He took her to her quarters.

"Why don't you rest and clean up if you want and I'll come and get you after work for dinner?" He suggested.

"Sounds fine to me. I'd love a hot shower. Where are you planning to go? Should I put my uniform back on?" She asked him.

"Hmm, how about we stop at a nearby shopping mall so that you can get some personal items then go to dinner. Just wear the sweats and tee. I have civilian gear here and will change before picking you up." He decided after a moments thought.

"Perfect! See you later!" She said with a smile as she stepped into the mini apartment and closed the door.

He left with a small smile on his lips for his office and the desk full of work waiting for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**GENDER BENDER IN REVERSE**

Chapter 3: Two Defenders Take a Night Out

Since it was several hours before her counterpart would be done for the day, Ulera decided to try and catch some sleep. Stripping her uniform off, she pulled the curtains on the bedroom window and slipped into bed. Sleep quickly overtook her.

Feral was finishing his final report as the City Hall clock tower chimed quitting time. Putting his signature down, he tossed the report in his out basket then pushed himself to his feet. He groaned as he realized he'd not stood up in many hours. Stretching to his full height, he felt his back ease a bit and sighed in relief. He stepped down from his pedestal and went to his small bathroom.

Hanging on the back of the door was a set of civilian casual wear. It consisted of a simple deep blue polo shirt with a pair of black slacks and a comfortable pair of black patent shoes. Changing quickly, he went to the door and grabbed a black windbreaker from the coat rack. Locking the door behind him, he walked to the elevator, catching a car and going down to the guest quarters floor.

Only a little earlier, Ulera had awakened feeling refreshed. Checking the time, she found she had an hour before Ulysses arrived. She slipped into the shower and relaxed under the hot water for a long while before sighing and turning it off. Getting under the dryer, she finger combed her shoulder length curly hair then stepped out.

Not having any choices really, she put on her old underthings and pulled on the black sweats and one of the white tees. Slipping on the black tennis shoes, she was as ready as she could be not having a brush or jacket to do anything more. She only had to wait another fifteen minutes before Ulysses was knocking at her door.

He smiled at her and she returned it. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah! Though I could wish I had a brush, my hair must be a mess." She said, a little self conscious as she stepped into the hall and locked her door.

"You look fine but we'll make sure to stop where you can get one." He said gentlemanly. Although he had to admit, he really liked how her hair looked . . . all wild and curly. She was a really handsome she-Kat, he was beginning to notice.

'God's don't he look yummy!' She thought with a sigh, feeling her hormones beginning to gallop and immediately squashing them into submission.

He lead the way down to his car. The early evening breeze made her shiver a little as he opened the car door. "Here, until we get you one, wear mine. It's a bit chilly this evening." He said, taking his jacket off and helping her into it despite her protest.

She blushed and thanked him, pulling it close around her and inhaling his male scent, as she got in and buckled her seat belt.

He climbed into the driver's seat and pulled out into traffic. He set her at ease talking shop. They were soon talking animatedly about the differences in command style as he pulled into a small strip mall.

He parked the car near a multipurpose type of store carrying just about anything you could want. It took up much of the little strip mall. She opened her door and waited for him to secure his car before they walked together for the entrance. He opened the door for her then stepped in after her, looking around. She spotted the female's area first and headed in that direction with him trailing after her.

She quickly and efficiently found what she needed without too much fuss, to Ulysses' relief. It made him a little uneasy standing among all the female fripperies. Finished, she walked toward a register, her arms filled with just enough clothes for a week and a small carry basket holding underthings and personal care items.

He grabbed two of the four bags and led the way out of the store. As they walked toward his vehicle, a cry of alarm reached their ears. Like the trained officers they were, they both halted and looked around for the cause.

Racing toward them was a small, but lean built male with a purse dangling from his paw. He was going to cross paths with the pair of enforcers in moments. Dropping their bags, Ulera gave Ulysses a signal with her eyes. He understood perfectly and as if they were a well-drilled team, they stepped forward.

Ulysses stepped into the path of the runner whose eyes widened wildly as he veered away from the huge male only to smack into the well built and powerful female who caught him in a bear hug that felt as if he'd been caught in a steel trap.

Ulysses smiled with grim pleasure as he grabbed the male by his collar, nodding at Ulera to let go.

"You are under arrest!" The Commander said in his official voice.

"Guess this wasn't your lucky day," Ulera said coldly as she removed the purse that was still gripped in the thief's paw.

The female who had been robbed came up to them with a security guard in tow.

"Thank you so much for catching that little punk!" She said in relief.

"You are welcome ma'am." Ulera said handing the bag back to the she-kat.

"I appreciate your assistance, sir . . . ma'am . . . but you shouldn't have interfered since you could have been injured." The security guard said gravely.

"That's alright. I'm Commander Feral. I think one purse thief isn't that much for me to handle." Feral said with a small smile.

"Ohh . . . Commander Feral . . . sir . . . uh . . . yeah . . . you certainly are capable. Thank you then for the great snatch." The guard said blushing a bit at not recognizing the Chief Enforcer but grateful that civilians hadn't gotten involved after all.

"Do you have handcuffs? I'm off duty, obviously." Feral asked.

"Oh . . . yes sir!" The guard said blushing some more and quickly reached for his cuffs and efficiently put them on the prisoner Feral was still holding firmly. Nodding that he had the prisoner secured, Feral released him to the guard.

They turned back to where they had dropped Ulera's bags and collected them. Fortunately, they hadn't dumped over. They continued on their way to Ulysse's vehicle and stowed her bags in the rear bench seat then climbed in.

"What are you craving to eat?" He asked as he started the hummer.

"Hmm, how about Chinese?" She asked.

"I know just the place. It's called the Jade Palace." Ulysses said as he pulled into traffic and headed north through the light traffic.

"Oh, that is soo weird. That is my favorite place in my dimension. Do they do delivery as well?" She asked feeling a little strange by the similarities of this world to hers.

"Yes they do! Did you have that same strip mall?" He asked curiously.

"Come to think of it . . . yes! Gods! It's almost like I never left home." She said shaking her head.

"I'd find that a bit disorienting and just too weird alright." Ulysses said with a shudder as he pulled into the restaurant parking lot.

"It is, trust me and this is the same place. I have a feeling I wouldn't get lost in your city at all, either." She said grimly.

"I think you're right. Let's go eat and not talk about that. It's creeping me out." Ulysses said as they climbed out of his vehicle.

"You won't get an argument from me, it's creeping me out too and I'm the one who's affected." Ulera sighed as she stepped through the door he held open for her.

After ordering incredibly similar meals that they tacitly did not comment on, they picked up the conversation they were having before they stopped at the store.

It was an enjoyable meal and lasted a while as they lingered and just talked, drinking some wine. Ulera nibbled on some fancy dessert that was a favorite of hers and, to Ulysses relief, not his.

As he watched her pick daintily at her dessert, he mulled over what they had just discussed. She had been describing the criminals that constantly harassed her city and here at least, was where the similarities in their cities diverged. The criminals she described were totally different; a crook who used robots in his crimes, a female Dark Kat who used magic, a criminal who used altered animals (that were super strong) to commit her crimes, and a weird elf-like creature who created havoc on a large scale whenever it came from its dimension.

He shook his head. 'It just goes to show you, criminals come in all shapes, powers, and sizes.' He thought musingly.

Just a couple of hours earlier...

In an old stately mansion on the outskirts of town, two fugitives were being led downstairs to a hidden basement laboratory. The two spies were tired, weary, and hungry. Since their escape from capture by the enforcers, they spent the rest of the day evading the law as they tried to get to this destination then they were forced to cool their heels for another hour before finally being taken to see the one who had hired the female for this job.

"Well do you have it?" An older Kat dressed in a lab coat snapped out coldly.

"No sir!" The she-kat said tightly glancing at the male at her side.

"Why not? It had better be a good reason. I've invested far too much in this for failure now." He said staring at the pair with narrowed eyes. The coldness behind them sent shivers down their backs.

"This guy is the reason I had to flee. He's from a similar dimension as ours and came flying through the portal with a female version of Commander Feral. He made a run for it and I had to leave as well because our Feral would have found me out soon enough. I was correct because we barely escaped capture." She explained, knowing honesty would prevent her from being punished. Her boss hated lying or prevaricating.

The old Kat moved closer to the male spy and looked him over in avid excitement.

"You are from another dimension?" He asked tautly.

"Yes sir!" He said. "I had the same mission as your spy. My superior is female though. What your spy had not succeeded in doing, I had, before the accident that sent me through the portal with the interfering Commander. I have a microdot with the data you seek. I need to get back to my dimension and my payment for your assistance is a copy of that data." He said firmly. He knew how badly his superior wanted this data and assumed this male double would want it just as badly.

"Ahh . . . why should I risk everything to get you into a, now alerted, facility when I could simply have you searched and take the data myself?" The old Kat said flatly, eyes narrowing.

The spy felt a cold shiver down his back. He was soo glad he was familiar with dealing with his superior's bloodthirsty ways. This male's similar behavior was just too weird.

"Because, sir, I don't have it on me. I hid it and won't give it up until I am at Pumadyne and ready to leave." He said tightly.

"Very smart, young one. Just like my Tamora here. Very wise of you. Very well, I must think on how best to get you back to Pumadyne. Meanwhile, you are my guest. Tamora take him to the guest area and see that he's fed and cared for." He told his female spy and dismissed them as he returned to his work.

He gave an inward sigh of relief as he followed his fellow spy back upstairs. He could really use a shower and food but he wouldn't let his guard down. There were many things that old Kat could do to him to make him give up his secret. He had to make sure he wasn't vulnerable to that kind of attack so he looked around him alertly and made plans for his safety.


	4. Chapter 4

**GENDER BENDER IN REVERSE**

Chapter 4: A Waiting Game

_Dimension X. . . ._

"Noooo . . . " Lt. Feral yelled as he witnessed her aunt vanish through the portal with the spy. He turned to Dr. Thomas. "Get her back now!" He barked, furious.

"I can't! They have to return on their own. All we can do is keep the portal coordinates where they are and hope wherever they've gone they can return back through again." Dr. Thomas said unhappily.

Lt. Feral snarled impotently as he turned away from the scientist and stared angrily at the portal.

His mind worked furiously. A spy had infiltrated the project. Now he and the Commander were somewhere in another dimension. Brett paused a moment as a stunning thought crossed his mind. What if by some incredible coincidence, his aunt had gone to the dimension those other SWAT Kats had come from? Stranger things had happened to them before, why not this?

He turned back to Dr. Thomas. "What are the odds that Commander Feral has gone to the same dimension our visitors from last month came from?" He demanded.

Dr. Thomas blinked in surprise. "You had visitors from another dimension?" He asked in shock. Commander Feral had only told the director about it but not the head of the project.

"Yes. They were a male version of our SWAT Kats. I didn't speak to them long but our SWAT Kats may have and since they haven't been seen, I can assume our pair helped them return home." He explained.

"That's extraordinary." He breathed in excitement but hurriedly answered the question at the scowl on the Lieutenant's face. "Uh . . . well it's certainly possible. A residual trace of their travel through dimensions might have left a trail that our machine picked up on. It's only a theory, mind you, but if we follow this chain of thought, it's just as likely that our twin dimension has built the exact same machine and it was open at the same time. It's a lot of ifs, Lieutenant!" He said shaking his head.

"Yeah, but such things are always happening to us so why not this. I prefer to work with this hypothesis for lack of any other direction to go. So what I propose is this: keep this portal open . . . let no one touch it and keep tight control over who is on it at all times. I'm going to assign some officers to be on guard with you. If what we hope is true then my aunt could very well return with the spy through the portal or the spy could come through the portal first. We need to be prepared for either eventuality." Lt. Feral ordered the scientist.

"I hate having the project held up like this but I understand the need. If that spy got the data about this project then it's vitally important that we get it back. Don't worry Lieutenant, we'll keep this open and guarded." Dr. Thomas said firmly.

"Good! Be sure to contact me immediately if anything happens." Lt. Feral said grimly.

"Of course, sir." The scientist assured him.

Giving the portal another lingering glance, Lt. Feral turned on his heel and stalked out of the lab. He had a pair of females he desperately needed to talk to.

He hopped into his aunt's sedan and raced for a more remote site. He drove for about twenty minutes until he came to an empty field some distance from the city. He reached for his radio and had dispatch send out an all call for the SWAT Kats to meet him at his location. While he waited, he ordered a detachment of troops to go to the lab and begin guarding it. As he was finishing giving instructions to the head of the detachment, he saw the Turbokat begin to make a landing a short distance from his car.

The handsome pair of females leaped down from the cockpit and strolled up. He quickly climbed out of his vehicle and waited for them to join him.

"How do, Lieutenant! What do you need from us?" Ice asked without preamble.

"Thanks for getting here so quickly. Something bad happened at Pumadyne . . . " He said unhappily then proceeded to tell them what had occurred a short time ago.

"Wow! And I thought I'd heard it all!" Ice said in disbelief.

"Crud! Sorry about your aunt, Lt. Feral but what do you want from us?" Fire asked.

"I just needed to know a little about those male SWAT Kats you met. I need to know if you found them trustworthy and will they help?" He asked urgently.

Fire scratched her head a moment and glanced at Ice.

"Well, they were such a mirror image of us it was really freaky." Ice said. "But, yeah, I'd say if they are able to, they will help the Commander."

"You're really reaching with that theory, Lieutenant, but I have to admit it is a sound one. There's nothing more you can do than you already have. Hope we have set your mind at ease if the scenario is like you theorize." Fire said trying to give him some hope.

"Yeah, so do I. Thanks for the info. It does ease my mind a bit. My aunt must be going bonkers meeting her male double." He said ruefully.

"Oh what an image that brings!" Ice said with a muffled chuckle.

Feral grimaced, "I don't even want to go there, this is just too weird to begin with."

"Too true!" Fire said in mild amusement. "Well, if that's all, we'd better be going. Good luck to you Lieutenant!"

"Yeah, be seeing you!" Ice said as they turned and made their way back to their jet.

Feral just waved goodbye and watched them take off before heading back to headquarters. He had the unfortunate duty of telling the second in command that the Commander had vanished.

_Dimension Y. . . ._

"I want a small detachment of enforcers to surround Pumadyne with at least ten on the floor where the portal lab is located." Feral said gruffly to his niece Felina. "I also want a special ops team to pose as scientists and be in the lab itself. We have to let these two spies get to the lab to get iron clad evidence on them."

"Good idea, Uncle. I volunteer to be part of the special ops team." She said quickly. Feral sighed but agreed.

"Make sure you have a camera and recorder." He told her. She nodded leaving him to get back to his desk full of work. He glanced over to his wall of windows and saw Ulera staring out with her arms crossed over her chest. He could tell she was anxious to be home, he could certainly sympathize.

"Ulera, why don't you go down to the R and D department. You can give them the data on your world's weapons and equipment you were telling me about last night and they can give you the schematics of ours for you to take back." He suggested politely.

"That's a great idea and it will help make the time pass. Thank you Ulysses." Ulera said pleased to be doing something.

"I'll see you for lunch." He said with a smile. She nodded and left his office.

_A couple of hours before quitting time..._

"Commander! Dr. Viper has been spotted at the MeGrow Agricultural Experimental Center." His Sergeant said as soon as he dashed into the Chief Enforcers Office.

"Kat's Alive! That's all I need today." Feral growled unhappily as he reached for his phone. "This is Feral. Give Commander Ulera Feral her choice of weapons and have her meet me on the flight deck in five minutes." He told the armory officer then hung up. He reached for his radio and called dispatch. "Feral here! I want my chopper readied for immediate takeoff and alert Chopper Squadron One." He ordered and clicked off when he received the acknowledgment.

He grabbed his coat and headed for the elevator. Ulera came running up as he strode across the flightline for his chopper. He waved her to the cargo area as he climbed in beside the pilot.

As soon as they were seated, the pilot got them airborne. "What's our destination, Uncle?" Came the voice of a female in Ulera's ear.

"The Megro facility south of the city, Felina!" He said briefly.

Ulera blinked. By calling Ulysses, 'uncle', she realized this must be her nephew's female double. She shook her head in mild amazement and watched the ground go by through the window.

"If I remember what you told me last night, this Viper character is the Kat that was changed into a lizard?" She asked, wanting to be sure she knew what they were facing when they arrived.

"That's correct Ulera. Be on the alert for his plant army." Feral told her grimly.

Felina's ears twitched when she heard the female's voice in the radio. She'd heard about the female double of her uncle but hadn't had an opportunity to meet her. She liked the voice and couldn't wait to see the face that matched it. It would truly be weird to see a female version of her uncle.

When they arrived on the scene Viper's plant army were everywhere. Huge carnivorous plants with gaping mouths guarded the doors against the enforcer's efforts to gain entrance while flying plantimals spat acid at the arriving choppers.

"Crud! I hate those things," Felina snarled as she avoided a couple of spitting plants.

Ulera yanked the cargo door opened, braced herself and made sure she wouldn't fly out and began firing at the flying critters with her own weapon from her dimension. It shot out a strange blue beam that took out the beasties.

"Wow! What the heck are you using?" Ulysses shouted in surprise as his own weapons fire from the cockpit only angered the Kat eating plant below him without causing it any damage.

"It's a plasma gun!" Ulera grunted as she fired again. This time aiming for the critter Ulysses failed to make a dent in. The creature screamed in pain and retreated into the doorway.

"I hope you allowed my R and D to see that piece of yours. It's making a dent in those things." Ulysses said in admiration as he ordered Felina to swing around.

He used his weapons to distract the creatures so that Ulera could take them out. He didn't know how long her weapon stayed charged so he wanted to make sure each of her shots counted. He was glad to see she was an excellent marksman.

A roar was heard and the SWAT Kats made their presence known by sending a new type of missile into the other carnivorous plant guards, taking them out handily. Using another new weapon they sprayed the sky with some gooey stuff that finished the flying acid spitters.

With the air and entryways cleared, Felina landed near the main entrance. Not far away, the Turbokat did the same.

The colorful pair leaped from their cockpit and ran for the entrance almost the same time as the three Ferals. Only sparing the additional she-kat a quick look, the SWAT Kats rushed into the main entry and were immediately set upon by more of Viper's plants.

Feral was surprised by some of the new weapons the SWAT Kats employed while Ulera narrowed her eyes. The weapons these males were using looked exactly like the ones her own SWAT Kats used. She was relieved to realize these were the pair that had landed in her dimension.

'Well at least one thing has gone right. Just hope it means I'll be able to go home as easily as they did.' She thought as she fired her plasma gun at a vine that had just grabbed her counterpart.

Luckily he was near the ground when the vine died so his fall was a short one. He gave her a wave of thanks as he jumped back to his feet and fired at some flying insects headed their way.

Razor fired a strange looking net into the air. It was sticky and succeeded in catching a whole group of flying wasps, wrapping around them and gluing them to the floor where they landed.

"Those new toys of yours are really doing the job, Razor!" T-Bone said happily.

"You said it. Hope Fire and Ice are having the same good luck as us with our weapon designs." Razor agreed as they ran down a corridor looking for Viper.

Ulera overheard them and it confirmed her suspicions. Catching up to them with Ulysses just behind her, she growled at them while keeping an eye for more targets, "So you're the pair that visited my world."

Razor turned his head in shock. T-Bone fired at a groping vine before looking at her too.

"Well, Crud! If it isn't the female Commander Feral. What the heck are you doing here?" T-Bone said in utter amazement.

"Let's trade notes later after we take out your plant crazy enemy, shall we!" She said archly.

"Right! Later it is!" Razor agreed as they split up and searched for the mutant Kat.

It was Ulera who was the lucky one to run into the strangest looking Kat she had ever seen. Viper gaped at her in confusion but recovered quickly.

"Don't know who you are but I'll make sssure you don't ssstop me from taking thisss formula. Get her!" He shouted at his mushroom monster.

The thing was huge and hovered over her. It's long tentacle arms reached out. Grimacing in distaste she fired her gun at it. It screamed in pain and pulled back in fear. Viper was shocked.

He made a run for the door but ended up running into Ulysses with Felina behind him. The big tom grabbed Viper by the neck and plowed a fist into his face quickly. The lizard Kat was strong and shook off the blow. He used his tail to slap Felina into a wall then socked the Commander in the face forcing him to let go.

Just as Viper managed to pull away, Razor extended a paw past the Commander's body and shot a sticky net missile at the mutant. The mutant Kat was sent flying toward a far wall, stuck like a fly in fly paper.

Feral rubbed his jaw where Viper had managed to clout him one and sighed. For once he wasn't too put out by the SWAT Kats interference. The battle had ended quicker and none of his enforcers had been hurt too badly. Property damage was still high but for once it wasn't the vigilante's fault.

The mushroom monster made a run at them to try and save its master. T-Bone fired a missile that released an electrical field that fried the monster in its tracks. The smell though was enough to make them all gag.

"Oh yuck! Open a window!" Felina shouted in disgust as she coughed and choked.

A couple of enforcers ran to do just that while others peeled Viper from the wall and took him into custody. Everyone went outside to get away from the appalling odor of crisped plant matter.

"Okay, now tell us how you managed to be here!" Razor asked the female Feral as their Feral barked out orders to his troops to begin cleanup. Felina and T-Bone stood close by, interested in the answer too.


	5. Chapter 5

**GENDER BENDER IN REVERSE**

Chapter 5: Trading Stories

The four defenders stepped outside to allow Feral and his enforcers to clean up the area. Ulera stared at the pair she never thought to see again.

"Well, I'm sure my pair of vigilantes will be glad to know you two made it home alright." She said shaking her head. "Wish I didn't have such personal knowledge of it."

"Okay, so how did you come to be here?" T-Bone asked.

Ulera grimaced in annoyance as she answered, "A damn fool project in dimensional experimentation at Pumadyne and an industrial spy."

"Spy!!" Razor and T-Bone said at the same time.

"Yes, apparently this guy managed to worm his way onto the project then stole the plans for the portal. I'd been called in to investigate the theft the scientists had just discovered. What none of us knew, was the spy hadn't left. When I arrived, he apparently panicked and attempted to escape. In the struggle, he managed to knock us both into the portal and wouldn't you know it, your own Pumadyne had the exact same portal and had just turned it on!" She snorted at the ridiculous coincidence.

"That is just mega weird!" T-Bone said shaking his head in disbelief. "If we hadn't dimensional hopped at least twice, I would have said you were crazy."

"You've done that twice??" Ulera stared at them in amazement.

"Yeah, my dimensional radar got us into trouble before. Trust me, I've decided it's not worth using anymore no matter how useful it is." Razor said ruefully.

"Smart decision!" Ulera snorted in agreement.

"So why are you still here?" Razor asked, curious.

"That I can answer!" Felina interjected. "The spy escaped when he arrived here and now there's a kat hunt to try and find him."

"We have good reason to suspect that a similar spy among your scientists has him with her. We assume he will try to get back home with his stolen information so we've laid a trap at Pumadyne hoping to catch him." Ulera explained, grimly.

"Oh joy! So it's a waiting game!" T-Bone said humorlessly.

The female Commander just nodded. A few minutes of silence went by, the noise from the enforcers behind them becoming quieter.

"Those weapons you were using are from my vigilantes, aren't they?" Ulera asked the pair, suddenly.

"Yeah! They work really well here." Razor said enthusiastically.

Ulera nodded in agreement. "I can imagine they do since my own plasma pistol was extremely effective against those plant things. Since you obviously haven't 'shared' that new information with your enforcers here, I'm glad that I have!" She said archly, raising an eyebrow in condemnation.

"Hey, they don't help us so we weren't inclined to help them!" T-Bone growled defensively.

Ulera clucked her tongue. "Now that's a very childish attitude. After all, you claim to be trying to help the city against criminals yet you leave the main legitimate military force defenseless!" She said, much like a mother chiding a wayward kitten.

T-Bone's face began to turn red but before he could say something Razor knew they would regret, he yanked his partner's arm.

"Uh...well...we should be going. Feral hates us hanging about. Nice to have seen you again Commander. Say hi to Fire and Ice for us." Razor said quickly as he shoved his partner toward the Turbokat. T-Bone didn't resist, his back tense with barely restrained anger.

As they jumped into the jet and T-Bone wasted no time in lifting off, he growled to his partner as he steered them for home. "She's no better than our Feral!"

"Well, she wasn't as nasty as our Feral would have been, but you're right, it felt like we were being scolded and that was a little too strange for me." Razor agreed.

"A little...?!" T-Bone snorted but said nothing else.

Back at Pumadyne, Ulera shook her head in disgust.

"They are good at what they do, ma'am." Felina said, daring to support the SWAT Kats.

"You sound just like my nephew. He says the same thing about my female pair of SWAT Kats." Ulera snorted. "It still doesn't change the fact that information wasn't exchanged to help your enforcers win the war against these omegas. I might add, that my pair also didn't exchange vital information they gained from these toms. It seems, no matter how much I hate it, it was a fortunate accident for both dimension's enforcers that I came here. Now maybe we both have a chance to get these creeps once and for all with fewer casualties." She said in annoyance.

"Well I guess you do have a point." Felina said reluctantly.

Ulera just shook her head and noted her male counterpart was finished with the task of giving out orders and was heading their way.

"I see the SWAT Kats have taken a powder as usual." He growled as he looked around.

"Yes, they left just a few minutes ago. Seems they gained a lot of new tech from my pair. It burns my tail that neither pair, yours or mine, have seen fit to share that info. I gave them a piece of mind on the subject. That big tom with the arrogant attitude seemed to get really hot under the collar over it." Ulera said in irritation.

"Humph! I can well believe that. He is a hot head! Anyway, its fortunate for us that **you** have been willing to share. Now maybe we can get a handle on these creeps once and for all." Feral grunted in satisfaction.

Felina stared at the two and shivered. "Okay, that's just creepy. She said nearly the same thing Uncle, before you came out." She said with a grimace.

Feral's response was to grin in amusement. "Did she now?" He murmured smiling at his female double who blushed in pleasure at the look. "Shall we return to headquarters?"

"Sounds like a plan." Ulera said smiling as she turned to make for the chopper they had arrived in. Feral followed close behind her. Felina sighed and trotted ahead of them to get the chopper warmed up.

They arrived back at Enforcer Headquarters some twenty minutes later. Felina headed off for her other duties as Feral and Ulera headed for the Research and Development labs.

"I'm really interested in that plasma pistol of yours, Ulera. What other types of armament do you have?" Feral asked as they waited for the elevator to deliver them to R&D.

"Ohhh, well plasma is used in many of our weapons, then there's cold fusion power that our vehicles use and more powerful lasers, plus a variety of other things I was just relating to your lab guys before I had to leave." Ulera told him.

"Really? I think I'll stick around a bit and hear what else you have available to you." Feral murmured as they left the elevator and walked through a heavily guarded door to the labs.

They spent the next few hours trading tech information. Feral was amazed at how her world had taken only a slightly different path in armament development from his but that it was significant enough to be of tremendous use in their current war against the omegas.

He realized this new tech could conceivably allow them to go on the offensive rather than be on the defensive all the time.

Ulera's world had developed different styles of scanners and detectors that looked like they could find even Dark Kat. Of course, their own defense capabilities apparently could help Ulera in her own fight. It made sense actually, since they both had been using the same, though updated, tech in their own wars and their enemies had already found ways to counter it. Now with this new twist, there was no reason to believe they couldn't just eliminate their enemies with each others tech. It made Feral giddy with excitement and hope.

The accident may have been a nuisance for both Commanders but it was certainly paying off in a big way.

Pleased with the afternoon's work, Feral took Ulera back to her quarters where she could relax and change clothes. He intended to take her out to dinner again. He left her with a smile of anticipation and returned to his office to try and clear his desk before it quitting time.


	6. Chapter 6

**GENDER BENDER IN REVERSE**

Chapter 6: Recruiting Hard Drive

Benson, the spy from Dimension X, was getting antsy. Time was passing and he really needed to get back to his world. It was becoming wearing maintaining his security in this strange place.

Tamora found it amusing the lengths he was willing to go to insure his safety. She stood outside his door and studied the elaborate system he'd managed to cobble together to insure his room would not be invaded.

She knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Came the quick response then the door opened.

"You know this is really unnecessary but if it makes you feel safer then..." She said, gesturing to his security system, letting the words trail off, her amusement plain in her eyes.

He frowned at her. "Was there something you wanted?" He asked coolly.

"Thought you might be bored. Want to go for a walk around the place? We are isolated out here and there's no reason to be cooped up." She said mildly.

He eyed her suspiciously. "This place is the same as my superior's except for the definite male influence. There's nothing I wish to see except home." He said flatly.

She sighed. "I just thought you might want to get out but...suit yourself." She said with a shrug of her shoulders and turned and walked away.

He frowned in annoyance as he closed his door again. Actually, he didn't mind staying in his room. There was a TV and he had been watching shows that weren't shown on his world. It was interesting to see what was the same and what wasn't. It also helped to keep him more alert.

Tomorrow, he would ask when he was going to be able to go home. He knew it was probably a bit dangerous to ask but he was getting concerned about what his own superior was going to say if he took any longer returning and he didn't know if she was even aware that he wasn't there anymore. It was quite possible the enforcers clamped down on that bit of info. Even more of an incentive to get back as soon as he could.

At breakfast the next morning, Tamora's superior was just finishing and preparing to leave when Benson arrived.

"Sir, when might I expect to be able to return home?" He asked carefully.

The old kat looked him in irritation. "As soon as I'm able to find a certain elusive specialist. He would be the only way you will get inside Pumadyne since it's certain the enforcers have laid a trap for you." He said flatly.

"Is there some way, I and Tamora could find this specialist a bit faster?" Benson dared to ask.

"If I knew where to send her, I'd have already done so but this guy is keeping a low profile since his last fiasco with the enforcers so he's going to be a little harder to coax out of hiding. Just be patient." The old kat said bluntly then turned to make his way to his lab, effectively ending the conversation.

Benson grumbled under his breath as he got his breakfast from the small buffet laid out nearby.

Tamora watched him from her seat at the table. With a full plate, he made his way to the table and sat a few chairs away from her.

He took a sip of his coffee then looked up at her and asked, "So...do you know who this 'specialist' is your boss is trying to find?"

She looked at him over the brim of her cup. Setting it down, she said, "He's hoping to get Hard Drive's attention."

"Hard Drive? Who the heck is that?" He said, frowning in confusion.

"He's a techno thief who specializes in getting into high security places to steal their project plans and sells them on the black market. His so called 'surge coat' turns him into pure energy that allows him to zip through any electrical line. His ability is the only way we'll get past the enforcers trap. While he keeps them busy, we slip in and access the portal and you give me a copy of the microdot." She explained.

"How bizarre!" Benson said shaking his head in amazement. "So...how long do you think it will take?" He asked in concern.

She sighed. "There's no telling. Like my boss said, Hard Drive is staying under the radar since his last escape from jail. We'd have to make it worth his while to risk breaking into Pumadyne again." She said.

"Damn!" He grumbled, focusing his attention on his meal and ignoring her.

She just smiled in commiseration, stood up and left the room.

Luckily for Benson, Hard Drive was in need of cash and was willing to risk another run at Pumadyne. He sent word he would be stopping by the next evening.

It was a Saturday, now four days since he'd arrived in this dimension. Benson had been informed the awaited specialist would be arriving at the mansion this evening. He sighed inwardly with relief. Maybe that meant he'd be on his way home within hours.

Tamora and her superior sat in the drawing room. When Benson walked in, he looked slightly confused when he saw the old kat holding a phone in his lap but felt it wise not to comment. The TV was on so he joined them and they watched come old movie when the phone rang.

The old kat picked it up but instead of putting it to his ear, he held the receiver out in front of him. Seconds later a burst of light and electricity spat from the phone and landed before the kat.

Benson blinked when the sparks and bright light dimmed to reveal a strange looking kat. The kat's blond hair stood up from his head in a wild Mohawk, his eyes were weirdly glowing. He wore a long trench coat of green that sparked with static, thick insulated boots shod his feet.

"I hear you were looking for me!" The strange kat said in a surprising mild voice.

"Yes! I need a diversion to allow my agents to get into a certain lab at Pumadyne. I'll make it well worth your while and will even provide you with a hideout until its safe again for you." The old kat told him.

"Really! How much is it worth to you?" Hard Drive growled.

The old kat named an obscene amount which made Hard Drive blink at him in surprise.

"Well, whatever it is you want, you must want it bad!" He commented, rubbing his chin with his paw. "Before I agree, I need to know what lab, where, and when you want to do this?"

"Fair enough." The old kat said. "Tamora give him the exact location." He ordered.

"It's the new lab on the second lower level, west. You have to very careful not to use any electricity in the lab proper or you will destroy what we need in there. The distraction is only needed outside and to the pathway to and from that lab." Tamora said.

"Ahhh...so...this will be very tricky. I normally avoid the lower levels due to the very real chance of being trapped down there. How are you going to be able to ensure I can get out?" He asked, frowning in concern.

Tamora held up a cell phone. "You will carry this! When you have managed to get myself and Benson here into the lab and me out again, simply hit speed dial and you'll be right here again." She explained.

Hard Drive's eyes narrowed. "Why only you and not him, leaving?"

"Let's just say his mission is over as soon as he gets in the lab and that's all you need to know." The old kat said flatly.

Hard Drive stared at him a long while. Benson was afraid the strange kat would refuse.

"Very well! For that kind of money, I'll take the chance...when?"

"Tonight?" The old kat asked.

Hard Drive's eyes widened. "We'll you certainly are in a hurry but...fine whatever...makes no real difference to me and I'm here now so let's do this." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Excellent!" The old kat said. "Tamora, you know what to do...see that you don't fail this time!" He warned her.

She nodded her head gravely. "You ready to go Benson?" She asked turning to her fellow spy.

"Hell yes!" Benson said standing up.

"Alright, take the hummer and hurry." The old kat ordered.

Tamora signaled the two males should follow her. As they walked she handed Hard Drive the cell phone in an insulated case and showed him what number to push. He nodded at her and took the phone and hid in his many pockets.

Very quickly they were in the black hummer and racing down the road for Pumadyne. A police scanner was on the dash to warn them of any enforcers activity nearby.


	7. Chapter 7

**GENDER BENDER IN REVERSE**

Chapter 7: Catching the Spies

Ulera had enjoyed the second dinner she'd had with Ulysses. They had gone to a fine Italian restaurant and talked for hours about strategy in fighting crime and more personal subjects. She wished she dared to ask for a little more from the hunky tom when he said good night to her at her temporary quarters but knew it just wouldn't be right since she would be gone and never see him again and wasn't interested in a fling.

Sighing to herself, she prepared for bed and another day waiting to go home.

Ulera might have been a bit surprised to learn Ulysses felt the same way. He found her a wonderful companion. They had so much in common and it was so stress relieving to be able to speak openly about his frustrations and to be understood by a like mind.

It was truly a shame he couldn't find someone like her here. He was nearly resigned to being alone. He shook off his melancholy and went to bed.

The next day being Saturday, he thought to take her out to the beach. They had to be on alert but the beach was not that far from Pumadyne and it would help her pass the time rather than brood. It was going on ten o'clock when he gave her room a call.

"Hello?" Came her husky voice.

"This is Ulysses. I wondered if you would like to go to the beach? It would help pass the time for you and we're not to far from Pumadyne. We make sure to take our uniforms and radio and try to enjoy ourselves while we wait for the trap to snap." He said warmly.

"That's a wonderful idea...oh wait!...I don't have a bathing suit." She said in dismay

"Oh, I'm sure we can solve that on the way. Shall I pick you up in say...thirty minutes?" He asked.

"Sounds perfect. I'll meet you outside."

"Perfect, see you then." He said hanging up his phone. He packed a bag with two large towels and a blanket, his radio and carried a suit bag with his uniform. Stowing them away in his hummer, he made quickly for Enforcer Headquarters.

She was waiting at the sidewalk as he drove up. Smiling happily, she stowed her uniform and shoes into the back then climbed in, snapping her seat belt.

"I'm sure you'll be able to find a bathing suit at my next stop." Ulysses said grinning.

"Thank you for this. I've not made time to get out much at home and I suspect you haven't either." She said smiling.

"You'd be right about that. There just never seems time or we make excuses not to go." He said knowingly.

"You got that right. Oh, yes I'm certain I'll find something here." She said seeing the place Ulysses was pulling up to. "You want to wait here? I'll be just a minute." She said getting out.

"Certainly." He said readily, not eager to go into such a shop.

As promised, she returned within fifteen minutes. She tossed her bag in back and returned to her seat. He quickly got back into traffic and headed for the State Park.

In about twenty minutes they arrived and found a good parking spot. Feral reached in for the bag holding the towels and blanket along with her bag then secured his vehicle. He handed her the bag with her new suit and they walked down to the changing rooms.

Some ten minutes later they had changed clothes and were walking down to the water. Finding a perfect spot near the guard tower, Feral spread the blanket down and dropped their bag of clothes on it. Before going down to the water, Feral paused long enough to signal the life guard.

Curious one of the pair of guards came down to see what Feral wanted.

"I'm Commander Feral. Would you mind keeping my radio with you. If it summons me could you call me from the water?" He asked politely.

"Oh, of course, Commander, be happy too. Even you deserve a little time to play!" the guard said grinning. Feral smiled back and thanked him.

The guard returned to the tower with the radio and Feral took Ulera's paw and they ran down to the water to frolic and have some much needed fun.

To their good fortune, no calls came in for him and they enjoyed a wonderful long day at the beach. They had paused for hot dogs on the board walk at lunch time before indulging in some distance swimming. As the sun began to get lower in the sky, they finally packed up and went to his apartment to wash up and go out to dinner again.

Neither thought it a good idea to stay in his apartment and make a meal since it was becoming apparent they had something more on their minds than food. With regretful glances, they quickly cleaned up and departed for a quiet and companionable meal at a steak house.

It was when he was dropping her off at Enforcer Headquarters when the trap snapped at last.

Ulysses was just bidding Ulera good night when his radio toned.

"Feral here!" He barked into it.

"Sir, the trap has sprung at Pumadyne." Came the voice of the dispatcher.

"Yes! Have my chopper readied! I'll be there in just a few minutes." He ordered.

"Yes sir!"

"I'll get dressed!" Ulera said quickly.

"Right! Good thing I keep a uniform here. Oh...by the way, Ulera, you might want to pack anything you want to take back with you on your person. I suspect you might be going home." He said.

"Oh...you're right. Thanks! See you on the flight line in a few!" Ulera said then leaned forward and stole a kiss. "Thank you for today and for everything you've done for me." She said softly.

He blushed and took the moment to make it a proper kiss before releasing her. "You're welcome, Ulera. I'll miss you." He said gently, meaning every word.

She blushed and smiled before pulling back and closing the door.

He sighed and hurried to the elevator to his office so that he could change clothes.

Some ten minutes later they met again at his chopper on the flight line. Felina was in the pilot's seat. She nodded at them and waited until they were secured in their seats before taking to the air.

A tired pair of mechanics were finishing some special projects in their secret hangar when the enforcer radio spat out the alert about Pumadyne. Nodding grimly to each other, they rushed to their lockers and changed clothes. In minutes they were airborne and heading for Pumadyne.

Less than thirty minutes before, Tamora had driven the hummer up to a transmission tower near Pumadyne.

"This is where I'll get in. When you see the guards on this side of the fence run inside wait and see if the enforcers join them. I'll cause a stir on the far side to draw them away from the entrance. You won't have a lot of time. The SWAT Kats are sure to appear and I don't want to be trying to outwit them for long so move your tails." Hard Drive ordered the pair with him.

"Don't worry about us! Just make enough of a disturbance we can get in!" Tamora said tightly.

Hard Drive just nodded then flashed into a power line and disappeared.

"Wow! That is just creepy!" Benson muttered softly.

The two of them stayed crouched down in the dark waiting for the alert to go off inside the facility. It didn't take long. Loud alarms filled the air while spotlights searched the dark.

Benson and Tamora ran to the fence. He cut a hole in it and they both slipped in. They watched tensely as guards moved rapidly all over the place and near the entrance were four enforcers. Moments later though, they ran to the north side of the building leaving the entrance unguarded.

Sighing in relief, the pair quickly hustled across the grounds to the entrance and slipped in. The entryway was empty. They headed for the elevators. Pushing the button, they waited for the doors to open. Their luck held as the first car to open was empty. Tamora quickly blocked the security camera then they stripped off their outer wear to reveal scientist's lab coats. When the doors opened, people were running here and there in panic.

The two spies stashed their clothes in a corner and quickly headed down the hall to the lab of the dimensional portal. It looked like they were going to make it. Just shy of the lab, Benson stopped and pulled open an electrical panel door. Inside he grabbed something and closed the door. He pulled out a small packet and handed it to Tamora.

"Here you go, a copy like I promised. It's fortunate I had made multiple copies just to be on the safe side." He said with a wicked grin.

Her eyes widened in pleasure as she quickly stashed the precious microdot in her wallet.

They moved to the lab and peered inside. The scientists were milling around in consternation but didn't leave their posts. Benson was grateful for that because he needed them to start up the portal. Stepping into the room, both he and Tamora pulled their weapons and pointed them at the scientists who only just realized they were in danger.

What the pair didn't know was, Feral, Ulera, and Felina had already gotten inside before the spies had made their move. The enforcers had hoped it would work out this way and were relieved to discover they had managed to get ahead of their pigeons.

Ulera and Ulysses were hiding outside the lab in the security office down and across from it. Felina was dressed as one of the scientists and stayed back out of the pairs view until she could get the drop on them.

"Alright, listen up!" Benson barked. "Get this thing up and running now!"

Dr. Sahara nodded his head to his crew to go ahead. The technicians took their seats and began the checklist as they started the Quantum Accelerator. It took at least fifteen minutes for the portal to be ready. Tamora kept a tense eye on the door as Benson watched the scientists closely.

"It's ready!" Dr. Sahara said quietly.

"Input the coordinates I came from!" Benson said tightly, his gun never wavering.

The lead technician did as ordered. Soon the portal swirled with energy then suddenly an image appeared. A room similar to the one they were in appeared.


	8. Chapter 8

**GENDER BENDER IN REVERSE**

Chapter 8: The Trap is Sprung

_Dimension X..._

"Dr. Tomas there's some disturbance from the portal," One of the technicians shouted.

The lead scientist of the project quickly checked his readouts. "It looks like that other portal may have been activated. Call Lt. Feral immediately." He barked.

"Yes sir!"

It took about fifteen minutes for Lt. Feral to arrive. He came into the lab at a run.

"What's happening?" He demanded.

"We're getting spikes of energy from the portal. We can only assume it might have to do with the other portal where Commander Feral has gone. All we can do is wait and see. You wanted to be notified if anything unusual occurred." Dr. Tomas explained.

"You're right, I did. Thank you! So it's a waiting game. I'll get my guards ready and we'll see if we get lucky." Lt. Feral said grimly as he turned and gathered his enforcers.

_Dimension Y..._

Benson gave a brief bark of pleasure at seeing his home. He wasted no time heading for the portal but before he could get close enough so the portal could suck him in, Felina jumped from behind the scientists.

"Halt! You are under arrest!" She shouted. Her uncle and Ulera ran in from the door. Felina had sent them a signal letting them know the trap was sprung.

Tamora and Benson scowled angrily. They were surrounded too quickly and Felina had blocked the male spy from the portal with her laser pistol pointed right at his head.

The end was anticlimactic. Benson was searched thoroughly and the microdot was found as was the one on Tamora. As Feral placed pawcuffs on his female prisoner, Ulera did the same to her male one.

Once her prisoner was secured and the microdot in her pocket, she gave Ulysses a final glance.

"Goodbye Ulysses and you too Felina. It was a pleasure meeting you. Take care!" She said warmly.

"You too Ulera!" Feral said with a sad smile.

Ulera gripped her prisoner and stepped forward feeling the portal pull her forward hard.

It was still a shock the second time around but this time her nephew was there to catch her. His guards quickly grabbed the prisoner who nearly spilled face first to the floor.

She turned to look through the portal a moment longer and saw Ulysses for a brief second before the portal snapped close. She sighed in regret.

"It's so good to have you back, Auntie." Lt. Feral said in relief.

She smiled wanly, "It's good to be back! So glad you kept this thing open so I could."

"I knew if there was anyway possible you would find your way back, Auntie." Brett said quietly.

"And you were right. My male double and your female one were a great help ensuring I would." Ulera said.

"That must have been really weird. I can't wait for you to tell me all about it!" He said excitedly.

"Yeah, it was weird alright but also very profitable. We've got new weapons plans from their world. Should help us get the drop on our omegas." She said pleased.

"Really, this I've got to hear!" Brett said, eyes wide with surprise.

"Take me to headquarters and I'll tell you all about it." Ulera said with a tired sigh.

_Dimension Y..._

Ulysses Feral stared through the portal and saw Ulera glance back at him for a moment before the scene closed down. He sighed inwardly then pulled himself together.

There was a mess to clear up and Hard Drive to capture.

As he made his way back up to the main floor he received a report that the SWAT Kats had managed to capture Hard Drive and that he was on his way to Enforcer Headquarters cells right now.

Feral sighed in relief. 'Well that's a break. Wonder if they used one of their new toys to get him?' He thought idly. He shrugged and began to give orders to get an investigation going on what damage Hard Drive had done then finally left for headquarters himself.

"You miss her, Uncle?" Felina asked as she piloted them back.

"Yes, she was really something and I enjoyed her company." He admitted quietly.

"I hope you find someone like that sometime soon Uncle. It's not good to be alone all the time." Felina said worriedly.

"I doubt I could find someone like that again, Felina. She's a hard act to follow." He said regretfully.

She had nothing to say to that.

_Dimension X...some weeks later..._

Ulera sighed in disgust at the mess made by Dark Kat yet again. She wished that damned wizard would take one of her own portals and vanish permanently.

As that annoying pair, Fire and Ice prepared to get back aboard their jet to leave, she shouted to them to wait a moment.

They paused and looked back at her in surprise.

"What's up Commander?" Fire asked, frowning.

"Just wanted to pass on something and I hadn't had the opportunity to until now." Ulera said with a snort. "That pair of male doubles from another dimension asked me to tell you they got home okay and to thank you again."

"Oh, well thanks Commander. Must have been some trip. How was your meeting with your double?" Ice asked curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Ulera said with smirk as she turned and left them gaping behind her. 'Man, I sure do miss him.' She sighed to herself as she returned to her duties.

fini


End file.
